


horror movie hijinks

by 2kids



Series: you and i were no love song [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, i cant tag but they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: in which donghyuck is a horror movie fan and jungwoo gets scared way too easily.





	horror movie hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> #2: tucking the sheets around them when they stir during the night.

**\+ september, 2018**

As they step out of the theatre, Donghyuck spreads his steps further to catch up to Jungwoo’s ridiculously long legs. “Woo, I’m midget sized. Slow down.”

Jungwoo recognizes Donghyuck’s struggle only then, stopping abruptly. “Crap, I keep forgetting.”

“I need those... those things acrobats walk on...” Donghyuck raises his hands to gesture- he prefers speaking Korean when he’s with Jungwoo, because Donghyuck is the bilingual one while Jungwoo struggles with his English even after moving to Canada a few years ago. Donghyuck being the loving boyfriend he is, wants Jungwoo to have it the easiest but it doesn’t change that Donghyuck’s Korean is rusty to say the very least. “Ah, get me!”

“_Wooden legs_?” Jungwoo pronounces it slowly. “Got you. But I prefer you short and cute anyway.”

Donghyuck slides his arm between Jungwoo’s one and waist, bringing him closer until they’re pressed together. Only Jungwoo’s jaw is visible from this angle but Donghyuck really doesn’t care. “I do like you as your, you know, big friendly giant self but try to consider that you sometimes walk too fast.”

“You’ve been telling me this for months,” whines Jungwoo as he tightens his arm. “I got it. I’m just used to having tall friends who can catch up to me when I walk fast.”

“And hate horror movies?” Donghyuck’s brows arch up.

The only thing that prevents Jungwoo from tripping over his own feet and his face meeting the ground is Donghyuck holding him up firmly. “_Donghyuck_!”

“What?” Donghyuck’s lips twitch on the corners at how Jungwoo whines with his face a blushing mess under his messed up ginger hair. “You were hurrying to leave the second it ended.”

Jungwoo avoids Donghyuck’s gaze as he collects himself. “N-no, I... I don’t.”

“Woo.” Donghyuck lifts himself on the tip of his toes to kiss Jungwoo’s cheek, short and sweet. “You don’t have to lie.”

There comes the pout that Donghyuck loves to hates when they arrive at the bus stop- there’s something wrong about Donghyuck's car’s engine and neither of them had the time to get it checked. So public transportation it is. “I didn’t... didn’t lie.”

Donghyuck lets it slip. He sneaks his hand into Jungwoo’s slightly bigger one and drags him along to step into the bus- with a bit of hurry and Jungwoo’s broad figure pushing past people, they land seats at the very back.

“Jackpot.” Donghyuck grins as he steps aside so Jungwoo can take the window seat. They usually sit this way, Jungwoo taking the window seat and Donghyuck making a pillow from his chest.

This time Donghyuck settles for holding hands under the bag he placed on his lap because of a few sharp gazes directed their way.

Jungwoo tilts his head as if it’s not the usual city view outside the window but a most exciting view that he’s never come across. “Yeah. Jackpot.”

Donghyuck gives a brief squeeze to Jungwoo’s hand. “You don’t like horror movies, don’t you?”

“I, uh,” Jungwoo chews on his bottom lip, hand twitching in Donghyuck’s hold. “I get scared easily, so...”

“Love, you should’ve told me.” Donghyuck sighs and rubs two fingers over his closed eyelids. “We could choose another movie.”

Jungwoo stops biting his lip and instead curls it outwards in a pout. “You were excited for it...”

This is precisely why Donghyuck hates the pout. Jungwoo has two different uses for it, first for when he wants something from Donghyuck and is doing the puppy eyes to convince him; second for when Jungwoo’s genuinely sorry about an action he did.

Donghyuck already knows it’s the latter.

Sighing, he shifts in the seat until his knee is pressed against Jungwoo’s thigh and they’re facing each other. “I wouldn’t want to do something you don’t enjoy.”

Jungwoo’s pout only grows bigger. “But... when I took you to that Comic Con back in July... you didn’t even like it... it was fair.”

Donghyuck wraps his both hands around Jungwoo’s, flashing a reassuring smile. “I did though? I was just joking. My only problem was how smelly some of those nerds were.”

“True,” snorts Jungwoo. “They need to spend less money on games and more on personal hygiene.”

“So, no horror movie dates from now on.” Donghyuck squeezes his hands around Jungwoo’s, bringing it up to his mouth for a short kiss. “Next time I’m taking you to a terrible romantic comedy movie so we can laugh our asses off at it.”

Jungwoo’s shoulders slump in relief- since when did he have them this tense, even? “O-okay.”

The rest of the ride goes along as smooth as the pile of beauty products Jungwoo uses in one day with Donghyuck’s head on Jungwoo’s shoulder, already busy making a list of _other_ nice and fun dates they can go on- Donghyuck won’t rest until it’s made right for sure. At least Jungwoo doesn’t seem so fazed about the movie, that’s a solace.

...or that’s what Donghyuck thought until two a.m. that night.

After working part time through half of the last two terms and winning money prizes for multiple design contests, Donghyuck managed to put aside enough money to move out of the dorm to a place on his own back in June. It’s not much, just one room away from being considered a studio apartment but is big enough for Donghyuck and all his cork boards to fit in. The living area is large and lets Donghyuck hang all those boards and put his other drawing stuff in one corner, while the kitchen is at the other corner. It’s enough.

Now don’t get Jungwoo wrong. He loves his dear roommate Jeno even with his nonstop rambling about sports but when Jeno’s almost-boyfriend Mark comes by their dorm Jungwoo is forced to bear hours of noisy making out which he doesn’t even want to describe the details of. Lately, Mark has been dropping by there quite often meaning that Jungwoo has a reason to run off to Donghyuck’s apartment. Neither of them complain, frankly.

So sharing beds isn’t something new to them but neither is it mundane. Each time Jungwoo stays the night Donghyuck finds himself brushing his teeth with knees as weak as overcooked ramen and that means a lot because Donghyuck never gets shy or nervous. Never. Jungwoo makes his heart flutter in ways he’s never experienced and it’s both exciting _and_ scary.

Either way, Donghyuck loves having Jungwoo sleep beside him with an arm thrown over, sometimes Donghyuck’s leg over Jungwoo. They both sleep in a... _messy_ way if that’s the term, Donghyuck’s double sized bed is barely enough for both of them. So they have to sleep all over each other most of times and tonight is no different either. Donghyuck has his head tucked in Jungwoo’s shoulder and leg tangled with Jungwoo’s ones just over him. Jungwoo’s hugging Donghyuck close, his steady exhales are brushing over the hair falling on Donghyuck’s forehead.

Once it’s the middle of the night Donghyuck, though not sure what woke him up but did regardless, finds himself to have somehow turned over in his sleep to now keep his back turned towards Jungwoo. He presses his fingers at the corners of his eyes, rubbing lightly as he sits up. Donghyuck _is _a light sleeper but there has to be something that woke him up.

The answer comes a minute later when Jungwoo shifts where he’s lying, legs twitching. Donghyuck turns himself around all careful as his forehead creases. Jungwoo usually has a blank expression except for his pout forming on occasions, this time his brows are knitted together and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth. Is he having a nightmare? Having shared beds a handful of times, Donghyuck’s familiar with his boyfriend’s sleeping habits; Jungwoo doesn’t stir or shake. Or that’s what Donghyuck knows of. Though he’s never witnessed Jungwoo dealing with a nightmare of any kind, for that matter.

That in mind, he reaches to grab the edge of the blanket that’s pooled around their feet- the weather isn’t cold, chilly at most, so it ends up getting kicked down there. Donghyuck tugs it upper until the large fabric is covering both him and Jungwoo, putting extra effort to tuck it around Jungwoo securely.

Once satisfied, Donghyuck settles back in his half of the bed. He isn’t going to mention this to Jungwoo tomorrow but no doubt Jungwoo will get embarrassed claiming it’s stupid being this scared of a horror movie. That’s how Jungwoo is, always overthinking stuff not worth a fig.

Letting out the tiniest of chuckles possible, Donghyuck props himself up on an elbow. His other hand sweeps Jungwoo’s bangs back to let Donghyuck’s lips find a place to land on Jungwoo’s forehead, lingering there a second before breaking apart to settle back again. The butterflies in Donghyuck’s stomach flutter like they’re on a mix of alcohol and energy drinks just at how Jungwoo’s face softens with that little of a kiss. Donghyuck still is amazed how this guy, this kind, funny, smart, thoughtful, tall _and _handsome guy likes Donghyuck back at least as much as Donghyuck likes him. Almost four months of dating and Donghyuck still needs a reality check every now and then.

Jungwoo stirs again, this time his plush lips curling up on the sides as he mumbles Donghyuck’s name and his hands reach out for him. Somehow he manages to roll over and cuddle to Donghyuck’s side, whispering a few incoherent words along with his name.

Heart thumping like crazy and a smile hung on his lips, Donghyuck goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wayvrising) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
